


Студентка и чудовище

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Отношения с "монстром из-под кровати".





	Студентка и чудовище

— Ты об этом еще кому-нибудь рассказывала?  
Джой удивленно взглянула на подругу:  
— Думаешь, они поверят?  
Мэри пожала плечами и слизала с хотдога почти упавшую каплю томатного соуса. Сердце Джой пропустило удар, и она быстро отвела взгляд: гибкий розовый язык, мелькнувший на секунду между неумело накрашенных яркой помадой губ, до боли напомнил это. То самое, о чем она ни за что не рассказала бы ни родителям, ни квартирной хозяйке, и уже пожалела, что открылась лучшей подруге.  
— Поверят? Слушай, ты что, серьезно? — Мэри с тревогой смотрела на нее, и в этом внимательном взгляде Джой мерещились цифры телефона горячей линии «1-не-дома», срочной психологической помощи студентам-первокурсникам. Наверное, она права — к нормальным девушкам по ночам не вылезает из-под кровати какая-то мерзость, не пялится на них четырьмя глазами и не облизывает губы тонким розовым языком.  
Джой рассмеялась:  
— Конечно, нет. Но домашку по психологии, по «реакции окружающих на заведомую ложь», считай, выполнила. Надо будет придумать, что соврать еще троим. Так что спасибо, дорогая, и до завтра!

«До завтра»...  
Джой вздохнула. Между сегодняшним вечером и завтрашним утром еще была ночь, длинная и тревожная.  
Все началось, когда она сняла комнату в старом доме неподалеку от кампуса. Раньше там жила молодая семья, но летом они по просьбе хозяйки переехали — очень уж неспокойный у них был ребенок, кричал по-ночам, мешал другим жильцам.  
_Это_ появилось в первую же ночь... впрочем, еще пару недель Джой пыталась уверить себя, что фиолетовая пятнистая дрянь ей просто мерещится. Но потом убедилась: оно и правда появлялось в комнате, высовывало из-под кровати морду и таращилось на Джой, молча, будто ожидало чего-то. Конечно, можно было бы дойти до двери и включить свет, но при мысли о том, чтобы слезть с кровати и куда-то пойти, каждую секунду ожидая, что _это_ схватит за ногу, становилось не по себе. Нет, не то чтобы страшно — она ведь уже не маленькая, а так... неприятно. Обычно Джой накрывалась с головой и так засыпала. Но сегодня по дороге домой она собиралась зайти в хозтовары и выбрать ночник. А через две недели, когда закончится семестр, стоит воспользоваться одним из советов Мэри — завести, наконец, парня.

***

Ночник попался дурацкий — аквариум с бултыхавшейся внутри оранжевой рыбкой. В магазине ее движения казались даже забавными, а в темной комнате от каждого рыбкиного подергивания на стене так же дрыгались огромные черные тени. Джой осторожно спустила ногу с кровати... Вроде, пятнистая лапа не показалась... Быстро вскочила, подбежала к розетке и сняла чертов аквариум. Тени со стены исчезли, но оставшаяся без абажура лампочка светила слишком ярко, до рези в глазах. Джой вздохнула: так она в жизни не заснет... И выключила ее совсем.

Прыжкам, которыми она преодолела отделявшие от кровати три ярда, позавидовал бы и знаменитый Нижинский. Залезла туда с ногами, отдышалась... поморгала, привыкая к темноте. А когда снова открыла глаза...  
— А-а-а... — только и сумела выдавить.  
Свет фонаря за окном освещал торчавшую из-под кровати голову... Ну, если это можно было так назвать. Вытянутая в ширину плоская морда с выступающими полусферами четырех глаз, оскаленный длинными и тонкими зубами ярко-красный рот. Тонкий язык высунулся, покрутился, будто осваиваясь в комнате и снова спрятался. Джой вспомнила слизывавшую кетчуп Мэри и, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, прыснула.

— Привет, — пробормотало чудовище.  
— Ты говорящий?!  
Все четыре глаза согласно моргнули.

Восхитительно.  
«Джой Смит и ее говорящая галлюцинация».  
Находка для психиатра.

— Привет. — В конце концов, даже с глюками надо быть вежливой. — Что ты здесь забыл?  
— Я всех пугаю.  
— А если тебя не боятся?  
— Тогда я ухожу.  
Это прозвучало так печально, что Джой на секунду стало его жалко. Но только на секунду: завтра с утра на занятия, а какая-то глупая рожа таращится на нее из-под кровати, надеясь — кто бы мог подумать — напугать!  
— Я тебя не боюсь. Уходи.  
Рожа скрылась под кроватью. Шуршание, стук, будто дверь хлопнула — и все стихло. Джой немного огорчилась — надо же, как просто... и скучно все закончилось! Наверное, стоило с ним поговорить, расспросить обо всем. Ладно, она же хотела спать!

Не успела опустить голову на подушку, как снова зашуршало.  
— Чего тебе еще?  
— А можно, я еще посмотрю? — знакомая рожа теперь выглядывала из-за спинки. — Я таких детей раньше не видел.  
— Каких еще «таких»? — Джой понемногу теряла остатки терпения.  
— Которые не боятся. И еще таких, — рожа скользнула поближе к изголовью, высунулась еще, так, чтобы показались угловатые плечи и тонкие руки. — Вот, — он положил бледно-зеленые ладони себе на грудь, растопырил неестественно длинные пальцы, будто изображая...  
— О-о, нет! — Джой едва сдерживала смех. Галлюцинация вернулась, чтобы рассмотреть ее сиськи! Нет, на ближайшей же вечеринке точно надо будет подцепить себе мальчика посимпатичней...  
— Можно потрогать?  
— Что-о?! Что еще потрогать?!— завопила она, хотя сомнений в том, куда именно потянулась зеленая лапа, не было.  
— Красиво... мягко... — его пальцы (тонкие, как спички, у основания и постепенно расширявшиеся к ногтевой фаланге) ощупывали ее грудь.  
Джой хотела прикрикнуть на обнаглевшую галлюцинацию, но вид у него был такой... такой счастливый! В конце концов, не каждой девушке удается увидеть, как мечтательно закатываются сразу четыре глаза...  
Вот его рука скользнула под майку... погладила живот и поднялась выше, снова к груди. Подушечки пальцев были жесткими и упругими, будто резиновыми, а ногти... или то место, где у людей обычно ногти — нежным и бархатистым. Джой едва не замурлыкала, когда он задел сосок.  
Так, стоп! Она, кажется, тоже увлеклась!  
— Уходи! — рявкнула Джой, и чудовище, поспешно вытащив руку у нее из-под майки, скрылось под кроватью. Теперь, к счастью, насовсем. Нет, до чего нахальный!

«Интересно, а у него есть член?» — было последней мыслью перед тем, как она провалилась в сон.

***

— Не выспались, мисс Смит? — по интонациям мадам Легранж, преподавательницы иностранной литературы, никогда нельзя было сказать — действительно она переживает за студентов или тонко иронизирует. — Наверняка была серьезная причина?  
— Да... так...  
Легранж улыбнулась: знаю я все ваши причины назубок.  
— Надеюсь, это не помешает вам вовремя сдать эссе? Завтра — последний срок.  
— Я успею.  
Интересно, что будет, если ей сказать: «Я не выспалась потому, что меня лапала за грудь озабоченная четырехглазая галлюцинация?» Хотя, зная Легранж... Наверняка уточнит, что если кто-то в ее классе действительно озабоченный... Главное, чтобы она не оказалась права.

***

Все-таки идея отложить написание эссе на последнюю ночь была правильной. Джой барабанила по клавишам, почти машинально чуть сильнее вдавливая вечно западавшую «т», и с удовольствием отмечала, как растет число страниц. Остался список литературы — и можно будет поспать... часа два. Она потянулась, потерла затекшую шею.

— Массаж?  
Джой так и подпрыгнула. Обернулась: вчерашний... хм-м... поклонник сидел на прежнем месте, под кроватью, только голова торчала. Ее шея и плечи как будто дожидались этого вопроса — заныли почти невыносимо, будто она всю ночь не сидела, склонившись над компьютером, а, подобно древним атлантам, держала на себе небо.  
— А ты умеешь? — спросила, и тут же почувствовала между лопаток прикосновение сильных, упругих пальцев. — А-а-мр-р-р... Как хорошо! Подожди, я майку сниму.  
Стянула через голову футболку, чуть подумав, щелкнула застежкой бюстгальтера... Стараясь не поворачиваться к гостю — хотя вчера он и так ощупал все, что Джой не хотела показывать — легла лицом вниз, уткнулась в сложенные руки. И тут же почувствовала, как спину поглаживают уже знакомые пальцы-резинки.

— Тебе нравится? — он несколько раз провел вдоль позвоночника: вниз — грубоватыми и шершавыми, как старый футбольный мяч, ладонями. Вверх — тыльной стороной, почти такой же мягкой и бархатистой, как ногти.  
— Да-а, еще, пожалуйста!  
Монстр обвел пальцами лопатки Джой, и она снова не смогла удержаться от довольного урчания. «Интересно, а имя у него есть? — пришло вдруг в голову. Об этом и спросила.  
— Торнтон.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Джой не нашла, что ответить. Нет, она, конечно, не думала, что его будут звать какой-нибудь дурацкой кличкой, как чудовищ из мультиков или детских страшилок. Или думала?  
— Тогда я буду звать тебя «Ти». Чтобы не путать с преподом по гражданскому праву.  
— А ты — Джой.  
Она промурлыкала что-то утвердительное: трудно было сохранять ясность мыслей и способность внятно выражаться, когда так ласкают. Поглаживая спину — легко, почти не касаясь... Постукивая по ней поочередно то пальцами, то ребром ладони... Вдруг Джой почти взвыла от боли: Торнтон мял, растирал и оттягивал пальцами ее кожу, будто стараясь отделить от мышц... себе на сумочку, что ли? Интересно, у них, монстров, случайно нет моды на аксессуары из кожи глупых девиц? Впрочем, вскоре она с удивлением поняла, что от боли тоже можно получать удовольствие, пусть и своеобразное, и расслабилась под его руками, разве что иногда прикусывая губу при самых резких движениях.

Вот пальцы, щекотно задев ребра, скользнули ниже, погладили грудь, но не как вчера — изучающе — а явно лаская, возбуждая. Тело Джой откликнулось моментально — сладкой тяжестью в низу живота. Лицо и уши будто горячим потоком воздуха обдало, а соски стали такими чувствительными, что каждая нитка на покрывале казалась твердой и жесткой, будто сделанной из старой проволоки.  
— Э-эй, мы так не договаривались!  
Ти, не обращая внимания на ее слабую попытку протестовать, продолжил, и Джой снова успокоилась, мимоходом отметив, что ее соски предпочитают касания его пальцев неприятно-проволочному покрывалу... Можно даже повернуться, чтобы им с Ти было удобнее...

— О-о, черт!  
Член у него, определенно, был. И теперь он — вполне человеческих размеров, но фиолетовый и весь покрытый сеткой выступавших над кожей крупных сосудов — покачивался чуть ли не у ее лица.  
— Хочешь потрогать?  
Джой хотела. Протянула руку, но Ти вдруг придвинулся ближе, осторожно, но недвусмысленно надавил на ее затылок...  
— Ты очумел?! Я не возьму это в ро... — начала она, но тут же осеклась: а почему, собственно? Чем это — кроме, конечно, непривычного вида и цвета — отличается от членов ее бывших?  
Наклонилась. Перед тем, как коснуться губами, потянула носом — кажется, никаких неприятных запахов. И приятных тоже — он вообще ничем не пах. А может, никакого Торнтона-Ти нет на самом деле, она все придумала? И теперь пытается отсосать у собственной галлюцинации?  
«Галлюцинация», меж тем, нетерпеливо барабанила пальцами по ее плечам. И Джой решилась: провела языком по круглой головке, не гладкой, как у людей, а будто бы разделенной на... раз, два, три... на семь частей. Они сходились в темной точке-углублении. Джой пощекотала его языком, и Ти довольно замычал — почти как она сама недавно. Ага, значит, не так уж эти парни друг от друга отличаются, и без разницы, белые у них члены, черные или фиолетовые! Значит, можно продолжать: водить языком вокруг чувствительного-темного, то смачивая его слюной и легко скользя, то вдруг, высушив дыханием почти полностью, касаться сильно, коротко, наслаждаясь мыслью, что ощущения от такого почти болезненные... Впускать в себя полностью, до самой глотки, рукой лаская оказавшиеся совсем близко крупные, похожие рельефом на грецкий орех, яйца. Двигать сжатыми — но легко-легко, чтобы не сдавить выступы сосудов — пальцами: то до своих губ, влажных, горячих, то до его безволосого паха. Трогать поочередно все разделяющие головку углубления... Вот чуть сильнее нажала языком на одно из них — и головка раскрылась, как цветок, «лепестки» внутри оказались розовыми и удивительно нежными, страшно было прикоснуться даже языком. И от них уже пахло — почему-то арахисом.  
— Я готов, — донеслось сверху хриплое, приглушенное.  
«К чему?» — хотела спросить Джой, но он уже толкнул ее на кровать, нетерпеливо, почти грубо. Она впервые за все время взглянула на него — на это тощее тело, покрытое фиолетовыми пятнами, складчатое в локтевых сгибах и под мышками, на похожую на тыкву четырехглазую морду... Поверить невозможно, она что, почти трахнулась с этим?.. Этим?!  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я...  
Вряд ли он хоть о чем-то в этот момент думал — он действовал. Запустил руку между ног Джой, пальцы сразу же пролезли под трусики, один нырнул внутрь, легко так нырнул, еще бы, она же там давно вся мокрая — еще с массажа, а уж пока отсасывала, едва вся смазкой не истекла. Хоть бы догадался снять трусы... Пусть даже не думает об этом!  
— Ты же не хочешь... — «Трахнуть меня, вот так, по-настоящему, всунуть в меня эту фиолетовую хрень с листочками?! Хоть бы ты хотел!» Давно пора было сменить пальцы — пусть и необычайно гибкие и длинные, но, черт возьми, до чего же тонкие! — чем-то существеннее. Если он этого не сделает, она просто сдохнет от перевозбуждения... если сделает — от ужаса, от того, что она, Джой, это позволила, решилась на такое.

Член у Ти все-таки оказался толще всего того, к чему Джой привыкла, но вошел легко. Двигался он размеренно, прямо как маятник на старых бабушкиных часах — туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Туда — и «лепестки» раскрываются, скользят по стенкам влагалища, и от этого становится горячо сначала внутри, потом бедрам, животу... Назад — и головка снова цельная, вот-вот совсем выскочит, а Джой этого не хочет, движется следом, выгибается, прижимает его к себе, стискивая угловатые плечи, царапая спину. Только бы удержать в себе, только бы еще горячее и выше — чтобы загорелись и грудь-плечи, и шея, и даже уши. Чтобы от каждого толчка еще больше хотелось следующего, вплоть до мысли: «Если он остановится, я умру!» А потом чтобы все мысли исчезли вовсе, чтобы оба они растворились в яркой вспышке общего наслаждения...

— Тебе понравилось? — Ти потерся носом о ее коленку, сполз с кровати. Джой лениво наблюдала за ним. Отвечать не хотелось. — Странно... — побормотал он. — Я думал, ты превратишься...  
— В кого это я должна была превратиться?  
Торнтон растерянно моргнул.  
— Говорят, что если человека коснуться определенным образом, он станет нормальным... то есть, таким, как мы. А ведь мы с тобой... Это же было «определенным образом», правда?  
— Это было круто, — прошептала Джой, почти засыпая. Надо же, и у монстров, оказывается, есть свои легенды. Вроде их сказок про то, что если поцеловать чудовище, оно превратится в принца.

Почувствовала, как Ти укрывает ее уже не проволочно-кусачим, а уютным и мягким покрывалом. Под кроватью зашуршало, что-то скрипнуло, вроде как дверь.

— Еще придешь? — пробормотала вслед ему Джой.  
— Конечно, — послышалось из-под кровати. Или приснилось? В любом случае, пусть приходит. Даже если на третью ночь... или седьмую, или двенадцатую, или сколько их там еще в сказках бывает?.. Даже если не станет принцем — что ж, и так тоже неплохо.  



End file.
